


La Befana as It Should Have Happened

by lordMartiya



Series: Lila and Anger Management [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Humor, Why this author uses the French name for Hawk Moth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordMartiya/pseuds/lordMartiya
Summary: As an Italian, I find hard to believe that a fellow Italian without Lila's temper could take this supervillain seriously long enough to be Akumatized. This is why.





	La Befana as It Should Have Happened

Lila was asking herself why her favorite bakery was closed when she noticed a flutter of purple, one that anyone in Paris had learned to fear, come in the window of the apartment on top of the bakery. She was about to do the sensible thing, namely call the police and run away, when she heard a laughter. Not an evil laughter, but an incredibly amused and hysteric one that, combined with the butterfly immediately flying out white, could only mean one thing. Better go in and explain, she wouldn't let Ladybug get worried about Papillon driving mad her family, let alone an acquaintance.

* * *

"It's nothing bad? You're sure?" Marinette Dupain-Cheng (because of course it had to be the grandmother of the scary girl who resembled Ladybug) asked her.

"I'm sure. It's an Italian thing, anyone from the hammy side of the Alps would react like that." she replied. "Well, almost anyone, but I have quite the temper, and even then it took me five minutes of laughter to go after Ladybug after being Akumatized..."

"Why she's laughing, then?" Adrien asked her, not fully trusting the known liar-even if he had covered her."

"Because in Italy "papillon" is not an insect, but the bowtie."

Everyone looked at her, surprised and not quite believing her.

"Not kidding. There's many names for it, but one of the most used is papillon, from _noeud papillon_." she explained, before unleashing her hammy side, complete with gesticulation, to appropriately explain the situation: "Think about it! You're feeling angry, or down, and suddenly an evil bowtie flicks a purple butterfly at you and tries to turn you into a cartoonish supervillain! It's just too absurd to stay serious! And yes, Alya, you can put it on the Ladyblog."

* * *

As he saw the newest article about on the Ladyblog, Papillon had to admit it explained perfectly why the only nationality he could not Akumatize was the Italian one. But what did it say about Lila Rossi?

 

 


End file.
